


In Less Than Twelve Parsecs

by NightFell



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFell/pseuds/NightFell
Summary: A collection of Star Wars drabble-length fics.Chapter 1: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Cody “Loyalty” | Chapter 2: Obi-Wan Kenobi "Heartbreak" | Chapter 3: Chirrut Îmwe “Rain” | Chapter 4: Hera Syndulla "Legacy"





	1. Obi-Wan Kenobi & Cody “Loyalty”

_Improbable, but not impossible._ CC-2224 mused. Those were always the odds. Though when a Jedi led the mission, the odds were better. Much better.

The dropship shuddered as a wave of plasma energy screamed through the air and impacted nearby. CC-2224 watched as Kenobi easily kept his feet, riding out the turbulence. The man was an ideal leader. Kenobi was always the first in, the last out. He gave no thought to himself but he was never reckless when it came to others. His battle mind was in the present yet everywhere- an awareness that had saved CC-2224 and Ghost Company more than once. With a Jedi leading the mission, the odds were much better indeed.

There was a word from the pilot and Kenobi nodded. CC-2224 felt the tension build among the men as the dropship began its descent to deployment altitude. He felt his own heart increase in tempo as adrenaline coursed anew through his body.

There was one man who continued to remain calm and seemingly unmoved. He glanced at CC-2224 now. His grey-blue eyes were sharp and held an unmistakable expression that CC-2224 had come to recognize after countless missions together: Trust.

Kenobi gave a subtle smile and turned his eyes forward, his gaze bright and alert as the ground beneath rapidly drew closer. 

“Ready, Cody?”

“Right behind you, sir.”  

And together they leapt into the battle below.

 


	2. Obi-Wan Kenobi "Heartbreak"

_Failure_ _._ The word thudded in his chest with each beat of his broken heart. 

Obi-Wan leaned heavily against the wall of the transport, suddenly feeling older than his years, so weary, and so very tired. Where there once stood the eloquent Diplomat renowned for his quick wit and infuriating calm, there was instead a sad, pathetic man crippled with guilt and rendered mute at the mercy of his memories. All it had taken was a single, momentary lapse in composure for the unbidden and unwanted thoughts to begin their invasion. Jedi younglings were taught many things, but they were never taught to surrender. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel that he was losing this battle though. No matter what he did, the voices in his mind would not stop their relentless drive forward.  

He was seized with a sudden wild desperate thought. Perhaps he was finally losing his grip on reality. It wasn’t an impossibility, especially given his every waking moment for the past three years had centered around constant warfare. Maybe this was just a dream gone horrifically wrong, a delusion manifested by a soul battered, scarred, and marred by war. But could he deny what his memory, in almost mocking vivid clarity, would not allow him to forget?

That he had felt the deaths of thousands as Jedi were massacred across the galaxy. That he had walked among the bodies of younglings and the Masters that had died defending them. That he had saw a Sith in uncontrollable blind rage murder the love of his life.

That he had abandoned the man he loved like a brother to die in agony.

The sudden cry of an infant startled Obi-Wan back to awareness. In the midst of the dark clamoring thoughts warring for control in his mind, there was a light. Like a candle in violent tempest, the light flickered as it was buffeted and pulled in every direction. Though it came dangerously close to giving out, still it held. It did not surrender. Obi-Wan carefully regained his feet and watched silently as the infant in his arms drift back to sleep. His grief mingled bittersweet. Perhaps this child would succeed where he had failed.

_Hope_ _._ The word thudded in his chest with each beat of his broken heart.


	3. Chirrut Îmwe “Rain”

Chirrut sat and listened as the world around him transformed. Like most things, the change began quietly, unnoticed, and mostly ignored. From time to time, someone would pause to glance upward but it was followed invariably by a tell-tale rustle of clothing as hope and curiosity faded. The laden storm clouds, heavy with the scent of rain, refused to be dismissed though.

The din and bustle of the marketplace was replaced with different sound as the rain began to fall in earnest, building to an insistent drumming around and overhead. The groaning creak of wood and dull thud of heavy fabric filled the air as shopkeepers collected their wares and closed up displays. In the wake of the heavy, harried steps of the adults, children ran through rapidly forming puddles with loud wet slaps, their shrieks of delight shrill and carefree.

Chirrut reached to one side and his fingers connected with a small stone bowl half-filled with water. He ran a thumb along its edge. The bowl was chipped in some places, cracked in others but not broken- not entirely. Rain coalesced and fell with echoing pings into a collection of containers nearby, the different materials and shapes each producing an unique sound. To most, it was a random cacophony of white noise. After an entire lifetime of listening though, Chirrut heard more.

The rain was coming soon.


	4. Hera Syndulla "Legacy"

There was a sudden loud crash. Hera abruptly set down the datapad she was reading and made her way to the back of the ship. When the doors to her quarters slid open, the boy looked up at her stricken. It wasn’t hard to guess what had happened.

"...I'm...I'm sorry. I just wanted to look at it..." Jacen's voice trailed off as he meekly held out the object in question.

Hera took the Kalikori from her son. The old family heirloom was fine; it would take much more than a drop at height to damage it but it was poor conduct to go through other people’s belongings without permission, using Force-powers or not. Hera opened her mouth to chastise but the words died on her lips at the sight of Jacen's utterly downcast expression and those eyes. Those startling blue eyes that reminded her so much of Kanan. 

With a sigh of resignation, Hera gave into the tug on her heart. Parenting was not as easy as it seemed.

"It's all right, love." She gave a small smile. "No harm done."

Hera took a seat on the floor and leaned against her bunk, extending an arm in invitation. Jacen's crestfallen look immediately brightened and he was soon nestled against her side with the Kalikori in hand. They sat together for a moment in comfortable silence as Jacen studied the heirloom. It was natural at his age to explore, to wonder, to question. Hera had been that way herself. Though Jacen had always asked a lot more questions than normal; he was so very much like Kanan in that way.

He lightly touched the Kalikori's last adornment. The sage green paint was still bright on the carved wood, the etched lines still fresh.

"Is this one his?"

Hera nodded, feeling the all too familiar ache rise in her heart. She ran a gentle hand through her son's hair and hugged him close, resting her head against his. "Your father left behind a legacy for us, for an entire planet. It's about time you learned what happened...what really happened, from the beginning." She took a steadying breath.

"This is a story about a boy who was lost and a girl who was broken. They fought alongside a survivor, a war veteran and a fallen knight. I led them into battle against an evil so terrible it tried to black out the stars. We fought for each other, we fought for those who could not..."


End file.
